Liquid-crystal cells using FLC have drawn increasing attention as elements that can be used as displays in watches, hand-held calculators, various OA (office automation) equipment and television sets. A liquid-crystal cell using FLC is currently manufactured by a process that comprises the steps of placing a pair of electrode plates in such a way that their electrode sides face each other, bonding the plates together by means of a sealant provided in the periphery to leave a central hollow portion that is to be filled with a liquid crystal, and injection FLC into the follow portion through an inlet in the sealed portion by capillary action under high-temperature and high-vacuum conditions. A problem with this method is that since the gap between the two electrode plates for the FLC liquid-crystal cell is so small (ca. 2 .mu.m) compared to cells using conventional twisted nematic liquid crystals that it takes quite a long time for filling the cell with FLC even if pressure is applied. Further, FLC is so viscous compared to nematic liquid crystals even if it is heated for injection that defoaming (removal of air and other gases that are contained in the liquid crystal) is difficult to achieve or can only be performed unevenly. It is known from EP-A-0 292 244 to prepare liquid-crystal cells without injecting FLC by capillarity by forming a coated FLC layer on one electrode plate. However, there is no mentioning of heating for defoaming said FLC layer and to provide homogeneity in its structure. Also, FLC layer and adhesive layer are formed on different electrodes according to EP-A-0 292 244.